


You're Perfect

by dancingsnake88



Category: In a Heartbeat (Animated Short)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Nervous Sherwin, cute & innocent fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsnake88/pseuds/dancingsnake88
Summary: Jonathan shows a special place to a very special person.





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [You're Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202458) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



Sherwin was nervous. His whole body was shaking. But when Jonathan squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, that all went away. 

It was nearly midnight, but Jonathan had insisted he had something for Sherwin to see. They were at Jonathan's house, where Sherwin was spending the night. He'd been even more nervous than he was now when Jonathan had asked if he'd wanted to.

Jonathan stopped, shaking Sherwin from his thoughts. He opened a door, which lead to an empty room except for a window. Jonathan lead Sherwin to the window before opening it and stepping onto the roof. He held out his other hand for Sherwin to grasp onto as well, and he pulled him onto the roof. There was a corner across from them containing several neatly stacked blankets. Jonathan walked over, still holding Sherwin's hand, and unfolded all the blankets except one, which he picked up.

"Sit down, Sher," Jonathan smiled reassuringly.

"O-okay!" Sherwin sat, and Jonathan cuddled up next to him, draping the blanket over them both. He reached up above them to flick on a light, brightening the roof.

"I come up here when I need to think," Jonathan started, "Or just relax. I came up here a lot when I first realized I liked you."

Sherwin blushed, and Jonathan smiled shyly, "I'd never really thought much about my sexuality, and I still don't, I just knew I really liked you. You were so much sweeter than anyone else I'd ever met. And when your heart started chasing me, I was so surprised, because I didn't think there was any way you'd like me too. But you did, and that made me so happy. You make me so happy, Sher."

Sherwin hugged Jonathan tightly, and they both smiled.

Sherwin pulled away and looked into Jonathan's eyes, "Jonathan? C-could I m-maybe...kiss you?"

It was Jonathan's turn to blush. He nodded, and leaned in to touch his nose to Sherwin's. Sherwin swallowed, and slowly pressed his lips to Jonathan's in a kiss. He pulled away and immediately panicked:

"W-was that okay? It wasn't terrible, right? No, it was, wasn't it? I-"

"Sherwin," Jonathan cut him off, "It was perfect, " he hugged the other boy, "You're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with this short, so I had to write some fluff for it <3


End file.
